Producer Man
Producer Man (or sometimes he is called Producer Guy or Talent Scout), is a very sociable, amusing, loud, gregarious person who has a habit of walking around bent over backwards & always doing high-five. He is a Producer/Talent Scout living in the town who wants to hire an actor or produce a record, As we can deduce from the name, he is a record producer that has its own label. Appearance The Producer Man has a completely different design compared to the Human Citizens & any our human being in the show, he wears a blue shirt, white pants, two arms, colored light & pink, he has stick-finger hands with three fingers each, only one circle eye can be seen, he has a neck & his head is shaped like a circle, he has no ears, a brown piece of hair & he wears black shoes. Season 1 He first approaches Mouse Fitzgerald in "Hired", in which he attempts to hire Fitz as an actor. He shows up later in "Spider" when he hears Mouse Fitzgerald and Skillet's music (F-off) and decides to give them a contract with his record label. He then gets into a discussion with the Policeman. Neither seems to understand what the other is talking about and are carrying on two completely different conversations. Producer Man's head is then sliced in half by an unseen force. Mouse Fitzgerald still somehow produces his record, titled "F-Off." Season 2 Producer Man appears alive in "Bowtime" meeting with Shark and claiming that their plan was a success. His constant talking annoys Shark until he is once again killed in an unknown manner: He is off-screen when he suddenly stops talking, the sound of a buzzsaw is heard, and blood spreads across the floor. He appears alive again in "Meaty Dreamy", He goes to a shop with Human Models & thinks that the models have mean-looking pairs of pants After he says "Hell, Yeah, I'm Out Fire, Sire", the Hand jumps on him and climbs into his head, then his body is taken over by Roostre's hand. Producer Man takes the elevator up to the 750th floor of the tower where Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Liquor, the Green-Sweatered Woman, and Shark's burning bug awaits for him. However, this is not resolved in the next episode, "Corndog Chronicles" and he is trapped in the elevator off-screen. Later in "Eighteen", After traveling up the elevator to the 750th floor of the tower, Producer Man finally reaches Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, and Liquor after being trap in the elevator off-screen in "Corndog Chronicles". Liquor x-rays his head to discover that the Hand is inside, translates the beeping sounds he is making, and claims that the Hand "wants to get back to his arm and kill the person that separated him." The Producer Man is used for Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweater Woman and Liquor to follow him through a burning city to a Sewer System that Roostre and Spider previously entered. In "Pre-Reckoning", The Producer Man remains on the ladder with Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Liquor, and Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman to reach Roostre until Cyber Green Sweater Woman shoots the Producer Man's foot knocking everyone down, Liquor uses the X-rays on The Producer Man revealing Roostre's hand. Later in the sewer system, Liquor uses The Hand to Roostre to active The Corn-Droid from the Spider possibly killing him with half of his open exposing his brain, The Producer Man's real fate is currently unknown and heavy it's implied he is killed off and his leftover severe body on the ground in the sewers is not seen again. Appearances Appearances List: "Hired", "Spider," "Bowtime", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning" and "INVICTUS" (Small cameo in the Credits). Trivia *His name has been revealed only in a few of the official episode summaries from Adult Swim and also his name is never mentioned in the show at all and Producer Man is also referred as "Talent Scout" on other sources and websites on 12 oz. Mouse. *The Producer Man and Mouse's Wife are the only Major Characters with Voice Actors in Season 1 to be Completely Absent in Season 1 Finale "Adventure Mouse", Both The Producer Man and Woman Mouse later returned in the next episode "Bowtime", the first episode of Season 2. *Due to the Producer Man rarely making appearances in episodes, aside from "Adventure Mouse", he is never seen in the episode "Corndog Chronicles" (despite being trapped inside the elevator in the previous episode "Meaty Dreamy"), "Farewell" (his Dead Body from "Pre-Reckoning" is not seen in the sewers with Liquor, a motionless Roostre & the blue orb, CJ Muff) or the special "INVICTUS" (he doesn't appear except for his body making a small cameo in the credits on the letter Z). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists